Lucy and the Lightning Dragon
by ashurathekishin
Summary: Lucy and Laxus have feelings for each other that neither of them knows how to deal with. What happens when they discover a secret about dragon slayers? Do they end up together or will it tear them apart and break Laxus's heart? (LaxLu)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love LaxLu even though I'm in love with Nalu, so I decided I would write this fanfiction to show my love for LaxLu. Please review and follow this! Thanks ;)

Lucy looked around for the one person she was trying to avoid...Laxus Dreyar. She just got this weird feeling when she was around him that she didn't understand. She saw her best friends Cana, Mirajane, and Levy by the bar and decided to go and sit with them. "Hey guys," Lucy said with a smile. Lucy sat down and Mirajane produced her usual strawberry shake. "Thanks," Lucy said slurping down the shake.

Laxus watched as this happened. _"Why do I feel this way about Blondie?" Laxus thought._ He was sitting with Natsu, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, and Gray, and they noticed what was happening with Laxus. "Hey Gajeel, Igneel told me about how dragons found mates do you think this is what Laxus is feeling?" Natsu asked Gajeel. "I don't know only one way to find out," Gajeel said with a smirk. "Hey Laxus I plan on asking Lucy out isn't she cute?" Gajeel said. "No, she's mine!" Laxus yelled shoving Gajeel into the wall. "I was just joking I had a theory and needed to test it," Gajeel said laughing. "The only one here who likes Bunny Girl is you," Gajeel said grabbing Natsu and Laxus and walked them out the guild.

Lucy watched all this chaos go down. _"I wonder what that was all about?" Lucy thought with a shrug._

"I need to talk to you and Natsu about something," Gajeel said in a serious tone. "What?!" Laxus yelled. "Dragonslayers find mates or people they're destined to be with forever. Mine's Levy." Gajeel said with a blush. "I think that Natsu's is Lisanna, and obviously after current events, Lucy is Laxus's," Gajeel said. "Wait, I'm destined to be with Blondie. Is that why I'm really protective of her and didn't know how I feel?" Laxus asked. "Yep," Natsu said with a laugh. "But...there is a catch: They have the choice not to love us back. We unconditional love them, but they can reject us. I'm looking at you when I say this Laxus. BE NICE! Because they can always walk away we can't." Gajeel said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So how's everybody I hope you like this chapter since I'm making it a little longer. Enjoy ;)

"So Levy how're things going with Gajeel," Lucy said nudging Levy. Levy turned as red as Erza's hair. "I still don't think he even notices I exist: I mean it's not like I'm like you and Laxus," Levy said making Lucy blush "Levy you know that Laxus doesn't even know I exist," Lucy said turning to the door as Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu came in. Lisanna walked over to the bar and sat by Lucy and Levy since Mirajane and Cana left. "How are you guys?" Lisanna asked with a smile. "Okay, I guess," Lucy said looking down at the floor." Levy looked at Lucy with concern for what was going to happen.

 _"What's wrong with Lucy,"Laxus thought looking up to Lucy looking at the floor._ "Dude, you better go talk to her," Gajeel said looking at Levy showing concern for her friend. Laxus tried to walk up to Lucy when Freed dragged him to the side. "Laxus if you're going to talk to Lucy then make sure you're not a jerk," Freed said and then pushed Laxus in the direction of the girl he loves. _"I know I have small feelings for him, but he needs Lucy." Freed thought. Watching Laxus nervously approach Lucy._

Laxus walked up to Lucy trying to act normal. _"What am I thinking no way a girl like her likes me." Laxus thought frustrated._ **(A/N: Laxus being nervous so cute (: ) "** Hey Blondie what's wrong?" Laxus said approaching her and Levy. Lucy looked up and saw her crush Laxus and had butterflies in her stomach. "Um...nothing I'm fine," she said turning away so Laxus wouldn't see her blushing. "In that case want to go on a job together? Mirajane gave me one and said it would be good for us to go on." He said hoping for a good reply. "Sure, why not," Lucy said getting up and walking out of the guild with Laxus. _"I'm so gonna kill Mirajane for this." Lucy thought. Looking at Laxus._ "So, what does this job entail?" Lucy asked getting out of a bad mindset. "We have to catch some bandits that were last seen at the port in Hargeon, and the reward can cover enough for both of our rents'," Laxus said showing her the paper making her eyes widen. "Okay, let's go," Lucy said grabbing Laxus's hand and dragging him to the train station. _"She's so cute when she's excited," Laxus thought with a smirk._

-On the train-

Laxus was perfectly fine as he got on the train and sat down, but once the train started he got motion sickness. "Remind me why we decided to take the train?" Laxus said. "Well it will get us to Hargeon faster than walking trust me I know from experience," Lucy said with a smile thinking of when Natsu brought her to the guild. "That's right Natsu dragged you to the guild and didn't ride the train," Laxus said looking as if he were gonna get sick. Lucy moved next to Laxus and put her head on his shoulder. "What... are you doing?" Laxus asked confused and blushing. "This helps Natsu when he gets motion sickness..." Lucy said. Laxus's motion sickness had gone away, but now he couldn't control his mind. _"Natsu likes Lisanna, yet I'm jealous. AND Does Lucy like this?"_ Lucy was asleep against him. Laxus brushed a strand of her beutiful blonde hair out of her face. "Sweet dreams Lucy," he said and snuggled against her and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Off of the train-

"I can't believe that we actually fell asleep," Lucy said blushing her head off. "Well we're going to have to get a hotel room since we got here pretty late," Laxus said as his stomach growled. "And maybe some food while we're at it," Lucy said laughing. _"I think that's the first time I've ever made her laugh." Laxus thought and was grinning his usual smirk._ "What are you smiling about?" Lucy asked. Laxus didn't realize that he was smiling and started to blush.

They went to the only hotel in Hargeon and the only room they had was a suite with one bed. "Um...so how are we gonna do this?" Lucy asked. "Do what?" Laxus said. This made Lucy blush. "It's a queen sized bed we can share, or if you want I can sleep on the floor," Laxus said hoping Lucy wouldn't mind sharing a bed. _"I don't want to make him sleep on the floor and who knew Laxus could be so considerate we can just share a bed tonight." Lucy thought._ "Fine we can share a bed since it's only one night, but don't pull anything I'm warning you," Lucy said with a serious look on her face. Laxus started to blush. "I won't, but Lucy I think I could take you on. Let's go get food." Laxus said dragging Lucy to the street.

-In some random restaurant-

"So, Laxus see anything you want to eat?" Lucy asked looking at the menu. "No, I'll probably get whatever you get," Laxus said putting the menu down and started looking at Lucy. "Ok," Lucy said as the waiter came up to them. "Hey Lucy, Remember me it's Dean Minton," he said coming to take their order. "Hey, Dean how are you?" Lucy said giving him a hug. "I'm good got this job to avoid my dad and make fairly good money," he said. _"Why does this guy get to hug Lucy she's mine." Laxus thought. Watching this happen._ "Hey Dean this is my Nakama from Fairy Tail Laxus: Laxus this is my childhood FRIEND Dean," Lucy said putting an accent on friend. "Nice to meet you," Laxus said. "What can I get you to eat Dean said looking down at his notepad in sadness. "I'd like a Caesar salad, with a side of french fries, and a strawberry milkshake," Lucy said and looked at Laxus to see what he gets. "I'll get a Caesar salad with no dressing, a side of french fries, and a beer," Laxus said and after that Dean walked away. "Laxus can I tell you something about Dean," Lucy replied blushing. "Sure," Laxus said getting mad. "Well, I..."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter had to get that character in there and wanted to leave this on a cliffhanger as Charles Dickens once did, Love all of you and thanks for reading ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you've given me. Between the reviews and everyone following the story, I appreciate it. If anyone would like to talk to me Private Message me :). On the other hand, I'm going to make another Fanfiction soon and continue this one can you guys give me anime ships from any anime and I'll pick one. Thanks for reading this I'll go to the story ;).**

 _Previously on Lucy and the Lightning Dragon:_

"Laxus can I tell you something about Dean," Lucy replied blushing. "Sure," Laxus said getting mad. "Well, I..."

"Well, I think he still has a crush on me and I don't like him like that," Lucy said looking at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry Blondie," Laxus said kinda relieved. "You're blonde too," Lucy said frustrated. "I know, but why are you telling me about Dean?" Laxus asked with a little smirk. "Um...well would you be able to act like we're dating until dinner is over?" Lucy said turning bright red, and so did Laxus. "Sure, why not could be fun," Laxus said ", but if you want him to believe it you should probably sit by me and act like we're dating," Laxus said moving Lucy over by him.

-Once Dean comes back with food-

Lucy sees Dean come back and puts her head on Laxus's shoulder. Laxus notices Dean and puts his arm around Lucy. _"This is nice," Both of them thought to themselves._ Laxus's dragon started to growl in happiness being close to his mate. "Here's your food, and since when have you two been so chummy," Dean said looking at Lucy and Laxus. "Laxus and I are dating," Lucy said snuggling into him. "I don't believe it," Dean said with a mischievous grin. "What's not to believe," Laxus said. "If it's true then kiss her," Dean said.

Laxus took Lucy's chin up and kissed her. His hand moved to her cheek. _"Did I just kiss her," Laxus thought, blushing and so did Lucy._


End file.
